The sheet processing apparatus for processing sheets such as marketable securities is an apparatus for taking out and conveying sheets one by one by a take-out device from sheet bundles inserted in a batch according to the processing unit, checking for the quality (shape, damage, blurred print, stains, etc.) of the concerned sheets by the sheet check device, sorting the sheets into normal bills (hereinafter, referred to as quality bills), abnormal bills (hereinafter, referred to as disqualified bills), and rejected bills such as abnormal conveying bills and double feed bills and temporarily stacking them in a stacking device, and sealing them, when the number of sheets stacked temporarily reaches a predetermined number of sheets, by paper straps. For example, quality bills are sealed by a paper strap as a binding strap for each 100 sheets so as to form a bunch and 10 bunches are stacked up whenever necessary and are sealed additionally by a paper strap so as to form a bundle.
In the sheet processing apparatus, since counted sheets are stacked on the stacking device, from the viewpoint of security, the stacking device is locked (turned on) by an electromagnetic lock. Conventionally, the locking by the electromagnetic lock is performed regardless of the door condition of the sheet processing apparatus (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 62-39481 (FIG. 4 on page 2)
However, in the sheet processing apparatus stated in Patent Document 1, the locking by the electromagnetic lock is performed regardless of the door condition of the sheet processing apparatus, so that (1) the power supply time under the electromagnetic lock is prolonged and the life span of the electromagnetic lock is shortened. (2) The power consumption of the apparatus is large. (3) It is not found that the stacking device is under the electromagnetic lock, so that when an operator should perform the process of the stacking portion, he does not perform it but may perform a malfunction such as the initialization. (4) Further, as a result of the malfunction, the process of the apparatus goes to the next process, and the sheet processing apparatus may not be operated normally, thus a problem arises that a failure such as a new device stop is caused.
The present invention was developed to solve the aforementioned problem and provides a sheet processing apparatus and an electromagnetic locking method of a stacking device loaded on the concerned apparatus for controlling so as to shorten the power supply time of the electromagnetic lock by detecting the door condition of the sheet processing apparatus, thereby lengthening the life span of the electromagnetic lock, suppressing the power consumption of the sheet processing apparatus, and preventing the malfunction by making it possible to find that the stacking device is under the electromagnetic lock.